LOTM: Heroes United S6 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen with Winter's Pact exiting through a portal. There, they find themselves outside of Andrion's Kingdom) Alex: Well, here we are! Winter: This is it? Alex: Yep! Miska: Hm, interesting. Winter: So, this is supposed to be our new home? Alex: Oh no no, there's someone inside who might be able to help you find one though. Akira: Someone in these large structures?? People live in them?? Erin: Its called a "Kingdom". And yes. LOTS of people. Foxtrot: Aww man! I didn't bring my helmet! Violet: Aw it's okay Foxy, I'm sure you'll be recognized without it. Foxtrot: Still, it would've been cool. ???: *Bark* Winter: So, do we all head inside? Alex: I'd say you come with us. You are the leader after all. Winter: Okay then. Akira, Miska. Miska: Yeah sis? Winter: Stay out here with everyone else. I'll head in with the others, got it? Akira: We got it. Miska: We'll keep the pups safe. Winter: Good. Alex: Well, let's head inside! (Winter nods as the heroes all enter the kingdom) Winter: Wow! Alex: Impressive right? Winter: Yeah. Less advanced but impressive all the same. (Suddenly a pair of knights approach the Defenders) Knight #1: Greetings Defenders! Knight #2: Our heroes return! Alex: Hey guys! Erin: Is the king available? Knight #1: Of course! Knight #2: Do you need to speak to him? Alex: Yeah its a matter of great importance. Knight #1: Of course! Follow us! Alex: Thanks. (The two knights begin leading the heroes to the castle) Winter:.... (The scene then cuts to later on as the knights are seen entering the castle. They go to the Throne room) Knight #1: My king! Knight #2: We have visitors! Andrion: Hmm? Well what a surprise! Alex: Hey king! Hey Paladin! Ancelmus: Defenders! Welcome back! Alex: Hey! Jack: How's it been? Andrion: It's been fantastic! Erin: That's good. Ancelmus: What brings you all here? Uraraka: We're looking for help. Alex: *Points at Winter* We're trying to help our friend here find a new home. (Andrion and Ancelmus look at Winter) Winter: *Awkward wave* Ancelmus: Ah. One of your Targhul friends. Erin: Yeah she's a wolf Targhul. Cool right? Andrion: A wolf? Winter: Y-Yes sir. Andrion: Hmm, interesting. Alex: We were wondering if there was somewhere we could take her and her family to live. Erin: Preferably somewhere cold. Andrion: Somewhere cold. I'm afraid we don't know any place cold. ???: Your majesty. I might be able to help. (The heroes all look to see they're old enemy turned ally, the wizard Vosorin step in) Alex: Vosorin! Erin: Well I'll be. Vosorin: It is good to see you again my friends. Jessica: I trust you've been behaving yourself? Vosorin: Indeed. I've been repaying my past misdeeds one step at a time. Andrion: He's been quite the help too. Alex: Well that's good. Winter: So, you said you can help us right? Vosorin: That I can. Alex: Well, hit us with it. Vosorin: I can use my magic to locate a cold location for them. And with a bit more effort, I can even open a portal to send them all to it. Andrion: Really now? Vosorin: Yes sire. Andrion: Well then, get on with it then. We can't leave our friends waiting! (Vosorin nods before he begins using his magic) Vosorin:..... Foxtrot: Wow...! Vosorin:....I've found it. Alex: You have? Vosorin: WAY up north in a distant land. There seems to be ruins of an old village within in. Alex: Hey, that's good! Erin: Yeah that could work! Vosorin: But it's also dangerous. Winter: Huh? Vosorin: I sense dark magic coming from it. Almost as if it's been cursed with an unspeakable evil. Erin: Cursed with unstoppable evil you say? Rose: Oooh Erin I know what you're thinking! Erin: Another quest Rosie? Rose: Yes! Jack: Jeez Erin is everything we do in this world an RPG to you? Erin: Hey, it's fun okay!? Rose: Don't judge! Jack: Okay okay! Vosorin: Well then, let me open a portal. (Vosorin does some strange chanting as his staff glows. Suddenly a portal showing a snowy region appears) Vosorin: There! Alex: Alright! Erin: We'll head to the village, clear it out and then come back with Winter's family! Winter: Okay! Josuke: Let's do it! (The heroes go and head into the portal. They soon end up teleporting outside of the old ruined village) Kyle; Whoa. Miles; Well look at this. (The heroes look around at the village) Ian: Talk about ruined. Emily: Yeah, look at it. Rose: That just means there's treasure hidden here! Erin: Oooh more treasure hunting! We gotta do that again sometime! Rose: Oh yeah! That was so much fun! Alex: Didn't you almost get eaten by an ogre last time? Erin: Hey it was a one time thing! Rose: We know not to trust things inside of scary caves anymore! Josuke: Still though, didn't that old guy say this place was evil? Erin: Oh bring it on we can handle it. Winter: My you are confident. Raynell: Hey you saw us in action. We got this. (Okuyasu is seen looking in a building) Okuyasu: Well let's at least try and check around. We need to make sure there's no spooky stuff lying- GNN!! (Okuyasu's eyes open wide) Okuyasu: G-Guys! Look! (Erin walks over and looks to find what Okuyasu sees) Erin: What the...?? (A frozen husk of a human villager is seen alongside two more frozen husks) Erin: What happened to them?? Okuyasu: I-I don't know but- ???: *Raspy breathing* (The two look over as a pair of blue eyes glow in the darkness) Erin:..... (The figure steps out to reveal an emaciated zombie that glares at the two) ???: *Roar* Erin: AHH!!! Okuyasu: HOLY SHIT!! RUN FOR YOUR- (The zombie fires a blue beam which hits Okuyasu, filling the room with blue vapor) Erin: Wha-?? O-Okuyasu?! Okuyasu answer me! (Erin then sees Okuyasu who is now completely frozen) Okuyasu:..... Erin: OKUYASU!!! (The zombie fires another beam which Erin dodges, causing her to jump out of the building and into the snow) Erin: Gnn! Alex: Erin! Jack: What is it?! Erin: I-It's some kind of undead! It shot ice at us and froze Okuyasu solid! Josuke: WHAT?!?! Scott: NO!! Erin: I don't think he's dead, but he is trapped in there! Josuke: Then we- Ian: Guys! (More zombies emerge from the buildings while a few rise from under the snow) Zombie #1: *Roars* Zombie #3: *Snarls* Winter: Oh no. (The zombies all begin to charge ice attacks as they create weapons made of ice) Alex: Great, Ice Zombies. Perfect. Rose: Alright! Some action! Erin: I wouldn't act so jokingly Rosie! This looks bad! Rose: We've fought zombies and ice isn't a problem for you and me! Erin: Still- Josuke: Well let's just put them back in their graves guys! We gotta save Okuyasu! Alex: Alright! Jack: Let's do it! (The heroes all prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts